


Multipurpose

by MilkMan (IchigoOtaku)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baking with breast milk, Implied/Referenced Breastfeeding, Implied/Referenced Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoOtaku/pseuds/MilkMan
Summary: Jesse had said it as a joke during one of Hanzo's last heats. Hanzo remembers, feels utterly ridiculous for even considering it, but the desire to give Jesse what he wanted won out in the end. He knew what he had to do.





	Multipurpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minghii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghii/gifts).



> HERE IT IS, the "baking with Hanzo's milk" fic I told minghi I'd write a loooong time ago. It's roughly beta'd because I'm super busy and have to focus on other projects, but if there are any errors, please let me know!

Jesse had said it as a joke during one of Hanzo's last heats while sucking gingerly on a nipple. Hanzo was recovering from an orgasm, threading his fingers in Jesse's hair as he caught his breath. When Jesse hummed, Hanzo looked down at him and heard, "I wonder if you can made food with breast milk?"

"... why do you ask?" Hanzo asked, gasping and jerking his hips when Jesse pet a hand across his lower stomach.

"Well, we ain't havin' much luck gettin' a bun in yer oven," Jesse sighed, "but yer still makin' a lot of milk. As much as I enjoy drinkin' it all up, maybe we could do somethin' else with it?"

Hanzo rolled his eyes at Jesse's suggestion, but he was quickly distracted when Jesse's fingers dipped lower, so he shelved the discussion for another time.

The idea snuck up again one night when his heat was in it's early stages. Jesse was away on a mission, sending Hanzo messages and calling from safe areas. After Hanzo muttered to himself about the sore ache in his chest, a sure sign his heat was fast approaching, Jesse moaned and whispered, "I wish I could taste yer milk right now, Han. Think I'm startin' ta crave it a little." Hanzo blushed, scolded Jesse for being so crass, then brought their conversation back to their original topic.

He remembered what Jesse asked of him during his last heat. A part of him felt utterly ridiculous for suggesting he try it, but the desire to give Jesse what he wanted won out in the end. He knew what he had to do.

Hanzo had been preparing for weeks when Jesse wasn't looking. He'd spent late nights plagued with insomnia in their small kitchen, pouring over recipes from a book Zarya let him borrow. His tests were subjected to Hana and Genji's scrutiny, Hanzo trusting the two of them to tell him if anything was off in his cooking before he added his own milk. Sneaking to Angela for guidance on pumping and keeping his own milk was the hardest part, Angela wanting to run tests on him at every possibility because she suspected he might be pregnant. Taste tests involving his milk were kept to himself, and for a short period of time Hanzo almost felt ashamed for his actions. Regardless, getting the results he wanted took time, but in the end Hanzo felt it was well worth it.

He made Jesse a cake, something small the two of them could share. Jesse had made it back from another mission just before Hanzo had a chance to frost it, and Hanzo silently thanked Winston for insisting Jesse attend a debriefing right after the mission. Hanzo tried not to rush in his final touches, but a text from Hana gave him a time limit when she informed him the debriefing was over.

Hanzo finished cleaning just a couple minutes before Jesse walked in. Yawning, Jesse peered into their small kitchen as he walked by. "Hey Hanzo," he smiled. "I'm home."

"Welcome home, cowboy," Hanzo said, unable to keep his own smirk from appearing. "Was the mission a success?"

“Yep," Jesse sighed. He stepped towards Hanzo with his arms outstretched, pulling Hanzo into a hug. "Missed ya quite a bit," he mumbled, nuzzling against Hanzo's hair.

Hanzo hummed, hugging Jesse back and taking a moment to appreciate his presence. When Jesse started kissing him on the neck, Hanzo did his best to stop him as he kept talking. "I made something for you."

"Made?" Jesse asked, pulling away to look at Hanzo. "Aww, darlin', ya didn't have to."

"Nonsense, I wanted to," Hanzo said. He stood on his toes to kiss Jesse, then pulled away and motioned to the counter. "I... We can have some after dinner if you prefer..."

Jesse gasped at the sight of the cake. "Oh, darlin', I didn't know ya liked to bake!" he said. Hanzo gave him an embarrassed smile, trying to hide his nerves as best as he could. "I don' usually have my dessert first, but I'll make an exception." 

Jesse kissed Hanzo's cheek before pulling back to admire the cake. He gave a low whistle as Hanzo chuckled and reached for a plate. "Damn Han, you did a real good job on this. I haven't seen a cake lookin' this good in a long time."

"Wait until you taste it, Jesse. While I aim for perfection, I want to ensure this is to your tastes before I can call myself satisfied," Hanzo said. Jesse held his hands up and laughed, watching as Hanzo cut a slice with ease. A part of Hanzo was incredibly nervous, given he hadn't tasted this iteration of the cake yet. He carefully cut a slice of cake and transferred it to a plate. Jesse had already taken a seat at their small table, almost bouncing in his seat as he waited. Hanzo didn't say anything as he placed the cake on the table and sat across from Jesse.

Jesse, already grabbing his fork, cast a look filled with affection and appreciation towards Hanzo. "Thanks again, darlin'," he said with a grin.

Hanzo answered with a smile, watching as Jesse cut a bite sized piece of the cake. He watched carefully as Jesse brought the fork to his mouth, eating the cake in an easy bite. Hanzo knew he was staring as Jesse chewed, but the seconds ticked by a little too long as he waited for a reaction.

"Mmh, oh, sugar," Jesse moaned. His body slumped a bit, but Hanzo recognized it as a sign of satisfaction, and Jesse smiled at him as he cupped his cheek. "Hanzo, this is delicious."

"I am glad you like it," Hanzo said.

Jesse ate another bite before he continued. "Can't help wonderin' what the occasion is," he said. A serious look replaced his previous expression of joy. "I'm not forgetting our anniversary, right?"

"No, Jesse, nothing like that."

"It ain't a birthday, either?"

"No, my love. There is nothing special about today."

Jesse looked a little upset with Hanzo's answers, but he was more curious than anything. "Well wait a second. Ya never bake, an' I come home after bein' gone a few days to find ya made cake."

Hanzo knew Jesse liked having answers, thriving on the idea that he could be in a position where he's informed about everything. It made Hanzo grin, convinced Jesse would not be able to figure this one out. "Perhaps I merely wanted to surprise you?" he suggested, crossing his arms across his chest as he sat back in his chair.

"Nah, yer not one for surprises. Nothin' this small at least," Jesse muttered. Hanzo couldn't help laughing, still watching as Jesse tried piecing things together. Jesse frowned a little when he pushed a dollop of icing onto his fork and asked, "ain't got any big news to tell me, do ya?"

Hanzo felt a little sad at Jesse's implications. "Unfortunately, no. And I would have told you beyond something like this."

With a shrug, Jesse shoveled more cake into his mouth. "Damn, ya got me stumped, darlin'!" he exclaimed. He couldn't help moaning a little again as he ate more of the cake. "Whatever ya planned, this cake is good."

"I only used the finest ingredients," Hanzo said. He was ready to give Jesse another clue when the other man suddenly stopped, fork nearly falling to the plate. Jesse looked at Hanzo with curiosity, but there was a hint of knowing behind it. Hanzo smirked as he crossed his arms a little bit tighter, pushing them under his pecs. "You did mention wanting to experiment a while back."

"Holy shit. Hanzo, is this-does this have yer breast milk in it?"

Hanzo nodded, and Jesse immediately looked down at the cake again. "Oh my god. Oh sweetness, you... You actually used yer own milk? How did you...?"

"It took quite a bit of effort, but there is such a thing as a breast pump for male omegas," Hanzo explained. "And I am by no means a baker or a cook. I had to run a few tests with regular milk and allow others to try it."

"How long did it take you?" Jesse asked while picking up the fork and taking another bite.

"A little over a month, maybe two. It was not as difficult as I anticipated it being," Hanzo said with a shrug. He smirked as Jesse groaned again, practically licking the fork completely clean between bites. "It was entirely worth it."

"I'll say," Jesse hummed. He finished the last few bites, using his fork to pick up every little crumb left behind. "Mmm, baby, that's some good cake."

"I am glad you enjoy it so much," Hanzo said as he stood up. "Would you like another piece before I put it away?"

Jesse shook his head, motioning for Hanzo to come closer. "No, but I might need something to drink. Did you leave anything else in there for me?" he asked, glancing at Hanzo's chest as he licked his lips.

"Unfortunately, no. I am not due for another heat for at least two weeks," Hanzo said. Jesse gave him a small pout in response, but pulled Hanzo closer to settle in his lap anyway. Hanzo leaned in to kiss Jesse's lips before he continued. "However, I may have some milk I didn't use in the cake. Not really enough for a serving, but I would rather not have it go to waste."

"I can have that, darlin'. It'll hold me over for now," Jesse said. His arms wrapped around Hanzo's waist, hugging him a little closer as Hanzo kissed his lips again. "Thanks again for the cake. It's a real treat."

"You are most welcome," Hanzo said. "Perhaps we could think of other things to make together?"

"Ohh, I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me with mpreg and a/b/o ideas on twitter! @Milkman_AO3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi page. A simple $3 donation is super helpful, as I'm currently in the process of trying to move, attempting to pay off student debt and hospital bills, and eventually I'd like to marry my partner in life. Most of all, donations will help me feed myself, as I currently eat whatever is brought into my house (not much and not dairy allergy friendly), and sometimes only eat one meal a day.
> 
> The link is: https://ko-fi.com/A360MN9


End file.
